10 Song Challenge
by Princess of Prussia
Summary: A bunch of Hetalia drabbles based on 10 different songs. From the 10 song challenge meme. Various pairings.


**A/N: Hey, PsychoPrincess914 here! So, I decided to do this meme (rules posted at the end of fanfic). Basically, these are a bunch of Hetalia drabbles written to songs. The pairings/characters are: LiechtensteinxBelarus, PrussiaxHungary, BelarusxRussia, BelarusxRussiaxChina, BelarusxRussia, HungaryxPrussia, ChibitaliaXHRE (brief mention of ItalyxGermany), Ukraine (no pairing), AmericaxBelarus, HungaryXPrussia. Please read and review!**

There She Goes: Sixpence None The Richer

Liechtenstein thought about Belarus all the time. It always left her feeling light-headed and fluffy, and she secretly loved the feeling, though she didn't understand it. Every time Liechtenstein thought of Belarus, everything felt right. She couldn't hold in all her feelings forever, but cute little Liechtenstein had to try. After all, since everyone was so afraid of the crazy nation, she couldn't be the one who loved her.

Fearless: Taylor Swift

Hungary loved the rain very much. Prussia, her best friend, always danced with her when it rained. He would come to her house, knock on the door, and pull her outside into the beautiful wetness. So Hungary always looked forwards to the rain. It made her fearless of her secret feelings for Prussia, feelings she usually fought so hard to deny. Then one day, everything changed. Instead of pulling her out to dance, Prussia pulled Hungary in for a kiss. And she kissed back with all she had. Hungary may have loved the rain, but she was in love with Prussia more than anything she could ever have dreamed of being possible.

Rockstar: Hannah Montana

Whenever Russia walked by, Belarus would always follow. She spent every morning of her life praying, that maybe today her beloved brother would love her. That maybe there would be a special spark, and he would notice that Belarus wasn't just a crazy psycho bitch. That she was unique, and could do many cool things, that no one ever noticed, because they were so sure that she was just crazy. Belarus was really too good to wait for him. Too bad she didn't know that.

Better Than Revenge: Taylor Swift

That summer was beautiful. Russia had finally agreed to marry her, and Belarus was happier than ever. Until that bastard China came and stole her precious brother away from her. Belarus looked for her sharpest knife, imagining stabbing the stupid China, who was in no way going to be good to her brother. If only Russia knew how the idiot slept around. With America, Taiwan, Vietnam, and many more. Then he would come crawling back to Belarus. But by then, it would be too late for poor China... She would get hi back, no matter what.

Brokenhearted: Karmin

Belarus was sure her love for Russia was the greatest romance that had ever been. She couldn't think when he was around. She was only sixteen, yet she wanted only one thing: marriage. She wanted him to love her unconditionally more than anything. She would do anything for Russia to have him love her. He made her feel everything possible, yet he understood nothing. She had waited for a long time to be loved back, and was tired of waiting.

"Russia, I'll do ANYTHING! Please marry me! I know you love me!" She shouted at his closed bedroom door. "Please love me." Her voice turned from hysterical and obsessive to cute and innocent. Why couldn't she let him go?

Wish You Were Here: Avril Lavigne

Hungary hated it with Austria. She would do anything to be back with the self-proclaimed "awesome Prussia." She remembered all they had done together, and that kiss, so sweet, and more meaningful than the hundreds she had shared with Austria. Hungary would do anything to be back with the nation she truly loved. He was always racing through her head, but Hungary wished more than anything that he could be there with her at that very moment. She would never let go of her feelings, no matter how much time passed. Because she would do anything to be together with him. She would give anything to have him by her side, always. Why had she ever made that mistake and married Austria?

Angel In My Heart: Jump5

Chibitalia was in love with Holy Rome. Holy Rome was in love with Chibitalia. So on that day when they shared a kiss, Chibitalia had never thought that their time together was to be cut short so suddenly. And Italy grew up, yet never forgot his childhood lover. He finally realized that he would never forget Holy Rome. It saddened him, but also made Italy strangely happy to sometimes feel like Holy Rome was watching over him, like an angel. Italy promised that even if he did someday move on, and he was beginning to love Germany, there would always be room in his heart for Holy Rome.

One Girl Revolution: Saving Jane

Ukraine was sick and tired of having her boobs stared at. So when she went out to party that night, she wanted to smack every guy in the room. Because they were all STARING AT HER FREAKING BOOBS. She could be just a psycho as her sister, Belarus. Just as badass as Hungary. Just as innocent as Liechtenstein. Yet she was special. And she had had enough of France's advances.

"Oh, France," she said in her most seductive voice, over the loud music.

"Yes, mon cheri?"

"Quit. Staring. At. My. Fucking. Boobs." With each word she slapped him on the face, leaving a shocked France to run away from the ex-crybaby Soviet nation.

Stray Italian Greyhound: Vienna Teng

Belarus had finally given up on ever getting Russia. She had also given up on ever being loved. So time stood still for her with a few simple words: "You wanna go see a movie tonight?" America had asked her. And now she stood, gaping like a fish, so stunned that she could ever be liked by anyone. She should say no, but part of her brain screamed out "Yes!" She couldn't afford to make another huge mistake in who she loved. But her heart fluttered, already having chosen for her that yes, she would be going to see that movie tonight.

"Yes," she said quietly, filled with hope that she knew she shouldn't have, and filled with a love that wouldn't sit still.

Ours: Taylor Swift

Hungary was bored, but she could feel the vacant stares of the people in the elevator on her. There was always someone who wanted to judge her and Prussia's love. Yet she didn't give a damn about them. If she wanted to love him, then goddammit she was going to. She got off the elevator, running into her boss, Austria, who had a huge crush on her. He wanted her to break up with Prussia. So she marched past to her office, her head held high. It wasn't their choice if she wanted to love someone they all disapproved of. It was her choice. And she was glad to make it.

Meme Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.


End file.
